The Dragondancer
by spiderwebster
Summary: She is the daughter of an innkeeper, with a secret that could change the world. He is the new Fire Lord, with the task of creating peace in a torn nation. Will destiny bring them together, or will it all go out in flames? /M for violence and later chapters/
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

This is my first fanfic. I am a big fan of the series. English is not my native language, but Practice makes perfect, right :)

I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I like writing it.

* * *

It's been two years since the end of the war.

Restoring peace turned out to be a hard promise to keep. But with some setbacks, there was still good progress.

Katara went to live with the southern water tribe, to deepen her studies in bending and politics. Sokka joined Hakoda in the north to help build a new, strong tribe. He and Suki was still an item, but she was needed at the Kyoshi Islands.

Toph and Aang traveled in the great lands of the Earth kingdom, trying to create peace.

Zuko took on his new role as Fire Lord with dedication and devotion, wanting to restore the peace and trust in the Fire Nation. The people of the Fire Nation had been cautios in their acceptance of their new lord. The cities had adapted pretty fast to the changes, but the colonies had not been as cooperative.

Fire Lord Zuko now traveled the colonies, in company of his trusted uncle Iroh and a few handpicked guards and benders. The intention was to create relationships, meet with leaders of the nations and colonies and hopefully, sign good treaties and assign right leaders to the right places. Being away for a couple of weeks at the time and barely staying at one place for more than one week, with lots to do in the palace when arriving home again – Zuko was feeling more and more stressed and paranoid. He could always trust Iroh, but it wasn't in his nature to talk to much about his feelings. He was afraid it would make him seem insecure or weak – Most of the people that doubted him, had these toughts about him already and he didn't want to confirm any suspicions.

Yu Dao was the oldest Fire Nation colony. It was a prosperous city. This was a more well planned visit, the production of steel and the cooperation with the earthbenders, also made this city very special. Both for economy reasons but also for loyalty reasons. How would the city be run? By Earth kingdom or Fire Nation? The treaties were under negotiations that never seemed to end. A lot of nobles of both nations had a lot on their mind, fearing for their property. It was a very delicate situation, also, a lot of stress.

Iroh had arranged at least, a nice hotel. Not that Zuko would complain. He almost felt awkward nowadays sleeping in nice sheets and comfy beds. But the nice thing with the hotel was that it was smaller than average and laid just in the outskirts of town. Yu Dao had a beautiful nature and the silence was a very needed break from the normal busy sounds of the city. Iroh had probably planned with this in tought.

They arrived late at night. Exhausted, they immediatly checked in to their rooms and went to bed.

The hotel was cleaned to perfection. A warm fire in every room. Big beautiful hallways with both Fire nation and Earth Kingdom accesories and ornaments.

Zukos room was big and welcoming. A teapot with cups stood steaming hot at the small table in the middle of the room. It smelled of Jasmine.

Even tough he felt to tired, he couldn't resist pouring a cup when he smelt the sweet, familiar scent.

He tasted it, and closed his eyes. Memories from the teashop came back. It was a simpler time.

He felt his stomach ache, when he for a moment, wished he could go back and be the simple boy in the teashop once again. This was a tea made by a master, no doubt. He knew a good tea when he drank it.

A wave of sadness came over him, and he quickly, drank his tea and went to bed. This was definetly not a time to be brooding over ones fate in life.

…..

He woke earlier than usual. It was before dawn. The fire in the room had succumbed to a basking glow, and the air felt damp and cold.

 _'I should take a walk before the others awake. It might give me some peace of mind_ ' he tought with a sigh.

Today was a important day, to make a good impression was of utmost importance.

He needed to clear his toughts, and a meditative walk would be good.

He pulled on a simple black tunic and loose black pants. With a hood over his head he would be hard to spot.

The hotel was empty and quiet. But the fires in the fireplaces was burning. He sneaked his way down carefully. Didn't want to wake anyone up. He chose to exit trough the backdoor leading to the garden instead of the main entrance.

He noticed that the fireplaces were all neat and freshly lit. The house was very warm and smelt faintly of sandalwood and spices.

The door that led to the garden was very old one, not like the costly and ornamented one at the main entrance.

It gave up a pitched squeak when he knocked it open and he hurried out.

It was still dark out. The sky had started turning into a dark blue shade, the sun would be rising in an hour at least.

The cool air was crisp and clear and he felt himself relax. The garden was beautiful. Neatly and well groomed. Mostly consisting of spices and herbs. And roses? That was unexpected. At least a big bush of them. It was the small rosehip-flower. These mostly grew in the Fire Nation. Most of the herbs were of that origin too. It didn't suprise him to assume the owners probably were Fire Nation.

He walked the small path leading downhill. Breathing the fresh air and focusing on his steps made him relax.

The path led him to a small hill, leading down to a small valley where there was a small beach, partly hidden between rocks. He started the climb down but suddenly halted. There was someone already there, below, on the small beach.

He froze and watched. This early? Out here?

The figure was hard to spot in the darkness. It was.. excercicing? Dancing?

Intrigued he sat in silence and watched. It looked familiar. But not threathening. The figure moved slowly and with grace. It almost looked like.. airbending? Waterbending? The movements were so slow and soft.

He could feel a wind of heat radiating from the figure down below. And suspicions was confirmed when he saw a beautiful, dark orange flame grow in a bow, following the figures slow and graceful movements. Thats when it hit him. He was watching someone perform the _Dance of the Dragons_! Out here!?

Without noticing it himself, he had been so intruiged by watching the figure that he had leaned farther and farther away from his position on the hill. And with a loud _snap_ he suddenly tripped over a large twig and most clumsy, tumbled down on the beach.

In moments he fought to regain his posture and assume a fighting stance. Thats when he locked eyes with the figure on the beach. Also in a fighting stance, and chock gleaming in her eyes.

A glimmer of recognition came over her, and she swiftly changed posture. She bowed gracefully and said with a calm tone in her voice ;

"My apologies, I was startled. I never see people out here this early so I assumed it was a wild animal or a bandit"

He relaxed "I should not have invaded your privacy by looking at your training, I am sorry."

"May I ask about your training? You bend very.. differently"

He doubted about if he could ask her about it, but he was so curious and she seemed harmless, so there were nothing to loose really.

"I'm sorry if I'm insulting any standard movements, this has just been the way I always train. My mother taught me this one. I changed it a bit to fit my purpose. I haven't had any teachers."

She bowed slightly again. This was a mystery, no doubt. "By the way, I'm Wei-Li"

He bowed back "Zuko". Her eyes widened a bit. "The sun is rising." She turned her face towards the rising sun and stretched her arms. The air around her got warmer. She closed her eyes. "I come here everyday before sunrise, after lighting the fires. My training helps me focus on my chores. Lately, it's been immensely helpful"

She opens her eyes again and look at him. He stays silent. The sun is rising and he can see her face more clearly now. Her eyes are a dark amber with streaks of green. Her hair is long and black, in a neat thick braid. She wears black and losely fitted clothing.

Her face is tanned and lively. She smiles at him. "I need to return to my chores, but I'll see you soon again, My Lord"

She bows deeply and leaves him on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fighter

….

Wei-Li wipes the shelf clean and stacks her spices on it. The tea is brewing and the bread is almost done. Everything is set for breakfast and she even had some time to clean. Wich is very good, cause today is gonna be a long one. She really hopes that the boy that does the dishes will show up today, but her guests scares many workers away. For her fathers sake, she needs to work hard.

She hurries to the backroom of the kitchen for a quick change of clothes. She switched the loose black tunic for a nice, long kimono in red and gold. Over the kimono she hang a clean, nicer black apron and she carefully, re-arranged her hair so it would look more neat. She arranged the tea and the breakfast in different trays and started to walk.

They took their breakfast in the main dining hall. It was twelve of them, all in all. The Lord, the General, and ten guards that she didn't recognice. But they seemed nice enough. When she entered the room with the tea she put on her best smile for all to see.

"It smells of Jasmine" General Iroh remarks happily and smiles back at her. "Our own blend, General". She smiles and pours the tea. Heating each cup in her hand for a moment before serving it. Steam rises from the tea at each touch and makes the smell of the tea fill the whole room. She hands one of the cups to Zuko and carefully, meets his eyes. He recognices her but dosen't speak. These lords and nobles, they seldom care about the working ones, she reflects.

"That is a very productive way of using firebending, the tea smells wonderful" Iroh kindly remarks.

"By only using the touch of the hand, slightly before serving it, the tea gets an extra chance to blossom again, without making it bitter" She smiles, a true smile, glad that someone compliments her tea.

She bows and heads back to the kitchen to gather the rest of the breakfast.

"This hotel is famous for it's Fire Nation cuisine." Iroh says. "It's been here for years. I heard about it many times but never got the chance to visit. I look forward of trying the food myself" He smiles.

Wei-Li carries out the breakfast. It looks amazing. The bread is crusty on the outside and soft on the inside, sprinkled with spiced fire nation salts. There is a variety of condiments. There is also a simple soup with spring onions and broth, garnished with small slices of chili and lemon zest. She serves more tea and also refreshing lemonades. All dishes has a wonderful story, how it's been growed in their own garden, imported from the Nation or inherited by family ties. Everyone eats in amazed silence. It's the best meal anyone ever had. She crosses her hands and stands in the back of the dining room, as is polite as a servant.

"Tell me, Wei-Li, how many chefs do you keep employed?" He asks, amazed by the food.

"Due to my fathers affairs for now, I am the only chef for the moment. We have a bit of a problem with staff"

She bowed her head slightly.

"May I say you are doing a wonderful job dear miss Wei-Li" He said, humbly while bowing his head slightly.

She blushed a bit and nodded. Any compliment from a polite and happy guest really warmed her heart,

made her feel like it was worth it, after all.

The meetings began right after breakfast and continued during the day. Zuko was frustrated, he didn't really feel that they had accomplished anything useful at all. Yu Dao was a tremendous important asset to the Fire Nation and if things didn't resolve until the end of the week, they would have a conflict at hand. They returned late in the evening. A nice light dinner was already provided for in the dining room. Wei-Li was nowhere to be seen, but obviously, she was around. It was a well – made soup, in a beautiful soup bowl garnished with pictures of red phoenixes surrounded in yellow flames. The soup was pepper-spicy and tasted of broth, red wine and finely chopped crispy vegetables. Bread, the same kind as for breakfast, and hard bread, all with the familiar Fire Nation spices laid in small baskets neatly and conciously arranged on the table. There was also a generous amount of spiced wine. They all sat and enjoyed the meal, but Wei-Lis abcense puzzled Zuko. Half in the meal he stood up, his guards also did a effort of standing up with him, but he urged them to finish the meal in peace.

He walked trough the kitchen and trough the back door, into the garden. He saw her from afar.

She was in her kimono, tending the rose hip bush. She was whispering small prayers.

" _Please, let father be well, the guests be happy, let the sun shine for me during the mornings and in my heart. Take care of my mother. I give her my love from afar" ._ A small light shone in her palm, the air filled with the faint smell of burnt petals.

She sighed and stood up. And met his eyes.

She looked surprised and her eyes were wide with tears. Fast, she composed herself. Her eyes looked different in the dark. He could have sworn they looked dark amber and green only this morning, but now they glistened in yellow.

"I beg for my forgiveness for so clumsily letting you serve yourself tonight. Is there anything you need? "

She asked humbly with a bow.

"No. Everything is in order. I was just...Out for a walk."

He hesitates briefly, then continues; "Maybe you would like to join me?"

"Of course." She smiles.

They start to walk the path silently.

"I usually train after sunset, if I have the time. The nights get very dark out here. It's like bending with your eyes closed. I heard that it's good for your instintcts." She says casually. Somehow the conversation goes more natural outside of the hotel. They walk the small path down to the beach.

"So your mother… Learned you the movements you usually do?" He asks.

"Yes. From when I was a small child, we usually trained together every sunrise, after tending to the fires in the house. After she left, I continued doing it alone. It's a small comfort."

They reach the beach. It's a cloudy night but the moon is full and shines bright on the dark lake.

"If you don't mind I would like to train" She says politely, but she dosen't wait for him to answer, it suprises him. It's like she slowly changes, from a servant to a bender, on the short walk to the beach. Maybe he's getting too accustumed to people catering too his every need and will. In the moonlight, she suddenly reminds him of Katara. So humble and adjustable, but still with the power of the raging sea inside her. He remembered when she with a wink of her fingers, bloodbended the captain of the ship. It froze him. It was a forbidden power, hidden in the depths of the human, the darkest of the sea. He could still have nightmares about it. He would woke and imagine, being powerless, how your own blood would rebel against you.

Lost in tought he silently watched Wei-Li slowly doing the _dance of the dragons._

Her movements slow and calculated, no fire, but the air around her grows thick with heat. She trembles slightly with concentration.

He dosen't know what comes over him, it's like trespassing, but a part of him can't help it. He removes his coat, takes a deep breath and start doing the dance with her. Slowly, like she does it. It is meditative, he gives her that. He never liked dancing. It felt like a waste of time. And growing up, dancing was not allowed so he felt really awkward, giving in to your feelings like that.

But this feel more like bending and meditating so it works. He's breaking the rules, being close to a servant like this.

At the end of the dance, they suddenly face eachother. He sees her eyes are closed. Her face is concentrated, tense.

She opens her eyes, and they are dark amber again. They look at each other, and she smiles.

' _Thank you'_ she forms the words with her mouth but does not speak them. She dosen't bow. She is sincere.

The walk back was silent. Before reaching the entrance to the house, she slowly turns and bows courtesly at him, she then exits.

He is relived that she don't talk. He didn't know what to say that would feel appropriate and not awkward for him or her.

Maybe it's the walk, or the new kind of meditation he just learned, but he feel more focused than he'd felt in weeks. He decides to do some paperwork. He opens the window to get some air, and sit down to review the documents and requests that the nobles sent him.

He can hear his guards talking and laughing in the room beside him. "Are they gamling again I swear I..."

Suddenly he can hear other, hushed voices coming from the garden below the window.

His eyes narrows, trouble?

" _I said you couldn't come here no more!"_ Wei-Lis voice.

" _Why? I never see you. You never come out anymore. Don't say we didn't have a good time!"_ A young mans voice.

" _It's different now! My father would have my head on a plate if he knew I was even talking to you!"_

" _Ha ha, yes, he would know how to serve it. Come on, you don't even have to fight, just come and talk, I brought wine"_

" _Do you think I'm stupid? Thats the weakest excuse I've ever heard. Go away before anyone sees you"_

" _Seriously. I tried asking you nice. You still owe him money. One time and I promise, I will never bother you again"_

He could hear her sigh. _"One time. Tomorrow. And then no more. Now go!"_

Zuko could feel himself stir. What was this about? Who was she? He could not trust anyone in this city except for himself and Iroh. But if he talked to Iroh he would have to admit about how he listened in on their conversation, maybe he even had to tell him about the bending she did in the mornings and evenings. And he felt that he shouldn't. No, this had to be dealt with in another way.

He closed the window and went to bed. Tomorrow would tell.

In the morning he walked before dawn, just like the day before, the now familiar path down to the beach.

She was down there, but she wasn't training. She was meditating. She sat with her face towards the lake, completely still.

He watched her for a short while and then turned back to the garden.

If he could see her, he would see her face wet with tears. Her eyes shut hard. Her posture calm, but her hands, trembling.


	3. Chapter 3: Opportunities

Wei-Li dresses in the evening. She ties her hair up neatly with golden strings wowen into her long black hair. She puts on a nice black kimono with red embroderies. She packs a bag. She watch herself in the mirror. She frowns. _Compose yourself. One time, and then this will be over. Start over. Forget about it. One time._

"Miss?" A young girl softly interrupts.

"Yes Min? Are everything in order for tonight? Don't forget to tend the fires neatly. Also, make sure the water in all the rooms are warm. Father will be back tomorrow, and he will check everything. None of us want a scolding."

"No Miss, of course I will."

"I made you a list so you can check all the things I know he will check first, just to be safe. If you follow it, we won't be in trouble. Most important… Don't tell him about tonight. Il'l make sure it's worth it."

She bows and exits. Wei-Li looks at her reflection once again. She pours herself a glass of wine.

 _One last time._

* * *

She doesn't know she's being watched.

He sneaks trough the city. Watching her. She goes by foot. Fast. Sometimes she turns around and looks. Maybe she knows she's being followed.

Who does she work for? _Azula?_ No… That's just him being paranoid. Or is it? His eyes narrows. She's half running now, and it's hard to keep track of her. She's going past the vendors, the shops, the restaurants. She's going in a small alley and down a stairwell. She knocks at a door, someone opens it. They talk briefly, she's being let in. He sneaks around the house. There´s a lot of people gathering. He sit quietly at the rooftop. He tought his 'Blue Spirit' – days were over, but here he are, once again, sneaking.

In a way, it's exciting to have anything else to think about. He tries to fight the crazy toughts murmuring in his head. Thinking about Azula again. Thinking about his guards and the nobles, they would probably deem him unfit if they saw him now.

So, there's someone at the door, letting people in. But why and how? He bides his time, sits and wait.

He can hear yelling downstairs. Maybe it's just a fun night out with a boy, and here he is, the Fire Lord, making a fool of himself.

Stalking a servant. A country girl afraid of a scolding from her dad… He feel ridicoulus now.

But then he hear the yelling and screaming again. No, this is not a normal tavern.

A flash of her face comes to him suddenly. How she looked him in the eyes the other night. Her face, so sincere.

Even tough, you don't know who to trust in this world – It felt like he could trust her.

He suddenly sees a chance. The guard of the door goes round the corner. It's a big guy. He can hear the guard relive himself in the alley. _Wow, really, that's classy._ He thinks. _Don't they have any proper bathrooms or what?_ In all seriousness, he smiles to himself, it feels so silly. In one swift move he's down by the door, and quickly sneaks in.

It's a dark corridor with an old stairwell, creaking as he steps on it. The yelling is higher now. There seems to be a lot of people here. Both the usual rabble of drunken fools, and some big, tatooed guys, standing in the corners. So, like some kind of a pirate´s den then?

He knows about pirates. He draws the cape around his head, concealing the scar. Won't be a problem getting unnoticed here.

He goes farther in, and then sees it. It's a arena. A fighting arena. He saw that a lot as a refugee. People gathering and betting money on animal-fighting. Sometimes drunken brawls. It smells of sweat, it's very crowded. People are extatic.

It's hard to see whats going on. He finally finds a good place in the corner, where he can see the arena without being in the way. A nicely dressed man in Fire Nation clothing and a cane comes to the middle of the arena.

"GANG DA from the tribes in the desert! Once incinerated a whole forest with only his fingertips! GANG DA, the heated warrior from the south! Feared and respected trough the whole of the nation! No man has ever defeated him! No water nor air, no earth can stop his fire! He will fight tonight!

The crowd is again extatic. They cheer and yell. Money is being exchanged. It's primal.

The great Gang Da enters. He's one of the biggest men Zuko has ever seen in his life. He wears a simple pair of worn black pants and his upper body is bare. He is covered in tattos. Dragons, in black and red all over his chest and arms. He looks like a bull. He stretches and raises his arms. Agni this guy is _big!_ He frusts like a bull too, and a thick trail of smoke comes out of his nostrils. The crowd yells and shouts.

"WEI XUN from the forests of the colonies joines us as the unlucky opponant tonight!" The man laughes, the crowd laughs too.

"Forged in the old fires, bended by the sea, our own tigerdillo!" The crowd laughs more.

Wei Xun enters. It's a woman. She's short, curvy and muscular. Dressed in black leggings and a red wrap over her torso. She is in warpaint. Red and black stripes on her arms, face and stomach. She's tanned and covered in bruises, cuts and burns. Her posture is one of a earthbender. She's barefoot and on her arms and legs are golden bracelets. She stretches, and hisses. Out of her breath, comes a cloud of smoke. The crowd don't laugh any more.

 _One last time._

* * *

 _We wouldn't need to fight you know_

 _I once had a friend in the fire nation_

 _He was like you_

 _I sometimes wonder_

 _That if we'd seen each other_

 _In another time_

 _We could be friends._

* * *

"Bets are closing! Closing all bets! The man with the cane are going around. The fighters are cirkling eachother. Measuring. Calculating.

The tension is high.

"On my mark!"

The silence is total.

Suddenly torches around the hall lights up with a roar.

"FIGHT!"

Gang Da moves in the fastest. He immediately throws his fists at her, making big bursts of fire. She avoids it, moves around fast. Jumps and runs. He taunts her, laughs. She hasn't made a move. He continues, furiously, sending bursts of fire. She continues avoiding them. The crowd yells. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, she crouches down to avoid a wave of fire, and does a smooth movement with her left arm. It's like a wave-whip of orange-blue fire that in less than a second hits Gang Da in his torso.

He stumbles back with a roar, but hardly have time to regain his posture until she's at it again. This time, crouching at the ground, with fast, fierce movements, she raises her hands and with that makes a wall of fire that she's sending to her opponent, knocking him back down at the ground. She moves fast, and fierce. Not with her fists, but with her whole body, sending waves of fire at her opponent. She fights with fury. In a instant, she's over him. She moves fast and puts a foot on his exposed neck. Smoke comes out underneath. Gang Da tries to get her off. He spurts fire from his mouth and uses all his strenght to get her off. He tries to rip her away from him with his arms. She waves her hand in circular motions, fast, and creates a circular fire that she presses down on his arms and legs. She presses her foot harder down on his throat. The crowd can all smell the smell of burning flesh. Gang Da, the great bender, whimps and scream. It's silent. The scene is primal, ruthless. She hisses at him. Bending down, keeping the cirkle of fire down. Smoke comes out of her nostrils and mouth.

He succumbs. Just like that, in only moments, the fight is over.

The crowd don't cheer. The speaker is silent. Her foot is still on the mans neck. Everyone in the big room are silent.

She removes her foot, disgusted. The air is warm of sweat and fear and the nausiating smell of burned flesh.

She walks out silently. The man on the floor gasps for air. Her left foot is covered in the blood from the man and leaves footprints.

Zuko watches the primal scene, both fascinated and horrified like the rest of the crowd. When she turns to walk out, he suddenly notices the gold bands in her neat braid.

" _Never call me at my fathers house again"_ She hisses at the man with the cane.

* * *

"Whe had a deal. I don't owe you a thing. Leave me and my family alone."

She sits silently in the small dressing room, facing the wall.

Carefully washing her face from a small basin. It steams, she steams. She trembles.

"I need to know the truth".

It's a different voice than she expected. Chocked, she turns around and face Zukos eyes. The ruthless warrior is gone, and he recognice the face of the girl at the hotel. Her eyes are a bright yellow.

She bows down to the ground immediately, horrified.

"My father was miserable after mother left. He didn't manage the hotel as he should. He got into some debt. With the wrong people. I don't know how it got so far as this. I just wanted to provide and help, and suddenly, there was more debt, there was more fights. I did it for father." She looks at him, desperate.

"I am your loyal servant and I am aware of the dangers I bring with me. Please forgive me. My father knows nothing of this" She bows down to the ground.

"How can you be so humble when you fight so ruthless?" He gasps. And it dawns on him, that she is maybe, speaking the truth.

"Who are you really?" He takes a careful step forward, watching her carefully.

"I am the daughter of Fu Da the innkeeper and Jia his caring wife" She bows again.

"How did you learn to fight?" He continues interrogate her. She pauses. Slowly, she sits up and turn away. It's hard to speak the truth. It's especially hard to tell the Fire Lord, but she has no choise. She brought shame to her family. It dosen't matter anymore.

She washes her feet. Blood and flesh fills the already dirty water of the basin.

"My mother teached me how to control my fire. With the dance of the dragons and meditation, with focus on my chores. To turn the fire inside me to good things and not to be ruthless. To control it the way waterbenders do. But I defied her. I learned how to fight using the same moves she once learned me in order to protect me. The fire inside always finds a way. It can burn you like a forest fire, or you can let it burn in well-tended fire places. I try hard to control it, but it always finds it way out, one way or another."

She sits still, with her head bowed down and looking at her trembling hands. Covered in soot and blood.

"When I was a child, I set my bedding on fire several times a week. I could't touch anything without scolding it. With the help from mother and work in the kitchen, I learned how to control it. But it burns inside me like a furnace. Once, men came to the hotel. They threatened my father. They burned the garden. I ran to my fathers defence. I hurt the men badly. My father was horrified. I promised him to never hurt anyone again, to stay out of it. I promised him. The next day, new men came to our house, but talked to me. They gave me a offer. If I would fight in the arena, they would forget about my fathers debt.

And I obliged, shaming the promise I made to my father."

She sighs and continues.

"And a part of me liked it. How I could let the fire run loose without fear. It helped me focus, but it also came at a big price. I'm lost."

She looks at him again, her eyes burns. "Please, don't hurt my father for the deeds I made. I will accept any punishment for my negligence but my father is innocent in this".

"I don't have any plans to punish you. I want you to come with me to the capital. I want you to train me. You will leave with us in the end of the week. I will tell everyone that I wish you to be our new royal chef. Iroh will agree. I will tell your father the same. He will be compensated. I will make sure he has the staff he needs."

She stares at him, baffled. Without a word, he leaves.

But on the way home, he smirks to himself, thinking about her chocked expression.

* * *

She sits in her room and slowly cleans herself more troughly from the soot, blood and paint. Her lips form prayers but her mind is elswehere. She looks at her reflection in the mirror once again. Shame and lies brought her to this. In her heart there is a storm of feelings. The fireplace flickers at the rhythm of her heartbeats. Min walks in.

"Are you alrigh Miss?"

"I'm sorry… I have a lot on my mind." Min walks towards her. She untangles her braid and the golden strings and starts to comb her hair. "Do you want me to get you some spiced wine to help you sleep?"

"Yes…. It's not only that. It's… If I would go… Would you stay and take care of Father?" She closes her eyes and let Min untangle her hair. Min freezes. "What do you mean? Of course I would. But what do you mean with saying that?!"

"Iv'e been offered a job in the Capital. I don't have much choice. But iv'e been promised that everyone will be compensated well."

She adds, hastily. "I guess they'll talk to Father as soon as he arrives." The fire in the room flickers.

"Will you write us?" Min touches her shoulder. "Every day if I can." She closes her eyes. And imagines her new life. She have more enemies than friends in this city. But the few friends she have, is also here. And in the city, she have nothing.

"There are good teachers in the city that can help you with your fire." Min adds, carefully, sensing the worry.

"Maybe. They are probably too expensive.. " She sighs. "Maybe you can meet with the fire sages. They have rebuilded the order and made them public. If you work in the palace, maybe you can find some way to gain consultation?" She is honest. Wei-Li takes her hand. "Thank you for your advices. I will look into it. I can take that spiced wine now if its fine with you. Tomorrow is gonna be the longest day we had this year so far." She squeezes her hand tightly. It's scolding hot, but Min grips it back.

She nods and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Fu Da was a man of few words. He was a big man, with dark brown, now grayish hair and a long beard. With a lean face and amber eyes. Worn sunburnt skin after a life of hard work. Born and raised as a innkeepers son in Yu Dao, and after his fathers passing, taking over the hotel himself, he preffered his work to speak for him. He really was a good man that worked hard. He struggled to get back on his feet after the grief-strucken months that occurred after his wife Jia had left. When the royals had booked his humble inn, based on good rumours about their amazing cooking – he tought that it was a miracle. But then the troubles began. People stirring about the new Fire Lord. Asking questions. Afraid to do business. The merchants, afraid to get in trouble with Ozai-friendly nobles had cut his supplies. Rumours and intrigues, it was all a mess. He was forced to go outside of Yu Dao to get his supplies. He was a decent man caught in something he didn't care about. Just trying to run a business. Nobles and royals, letting working people get caught in the middle. That's just typical. He hoped that things would look better soon.

At last he was home again. Outside the gate waited Min and Wei-Li. "Father!" She ran up to his waiting arms.

He stroke her hair. "Has everything gone smoothly?"

"Yes father, everyone has been very polite and given their praise about both food and lodging"

"I knew that you would handle it well. Now give me a hand with the wares"

They carried the wares in silence. The guests was still out but would arrive soon. Wei- Li briefly tends to the stock boiling on the stove. Tonight they were eating freshly caught birds from the lands. She had already spiced them and wrapped them. Everything was prepared. "Are you hungry father? I can prepare something for you." He is just about to answer when he watches her tend the fire. It cracks and roars. Flickering to nothing and then roaring again. She trembles, tries to do discrete bending to calm it down.

"What's going on? What are you not telling me?"

The fire goes out.

* * *

Fu Da stands in the salon. It's beautifully decorated, with the help from merchants. And Jin. Mostly in red and gold colors.

There is a small table in the middle and cusions to sit on. On the table stands a bottle of spiced wine and some cups.

He is dressed simple, in black pants and a gold and red tunic.

Wei-Li stands in the corner. She wants to comfort him but don't know what to say.

General Iroh and the Fire Lords enters the room.

Both Fu Da and Wei-Li bows deeply. "Please, take a seat" Iroh gesticulates calmly.

They sit down. The silence is thick. Only Iroh seem unaffected. Wei-Li nervously serves the wine and tries hard not to burn the cups.

"As you might heard, we have offered your talented daughter a position as a chef in the capital." Iroh says calmly. He can clearly see on her fathers upset eyes and Wei-Lis looks that he already know. Fu Da can hardly meet his eyes.

"She will in fact, be the personal chef of the royal family with friends. She will be given a personal room in the staff quarters near the kitchen. She will be payed well and assigned two assistants. As a compensation we can offer you this sum." Iroh reaches Fu Da an envelope. " Also we will offer to send you two new chefs as a replacement in your staff. You are of course welcome to visit and write. The ban of contacting family members inside the palace walls has been lifted since the coronation of our new Fire Lord.

Fu Da is silent. He opens the envelope and wievs a large sum of money. Too large. He gets amazed and stunned by what he sees but composes himself. "May I have permission to speak freely General?"

Iroh nods.

"This sum of money… It's to large for a simple compensation. What I see here, is a transaction of wares. My daughter can not be sold or bought. She is not a concubine. I am Fire Nation and I know the ways and tradition of the Fire Nation royals. I am your loyal servant Fire Lord, but I cannot accept a transaction like this"

Everyone looks horrified at Fu Da. Zuko and Wei-Li blushes furiously. The fireplace is roaring.

The Fire Lord clears his throat.

"I assure you that this is not the case. Yes, this is a larger amount of money than usually offered. But it's an important position. We need to have great trust in the people that will manage the royal kitchen. The tradition of slavery is not a part I want to enforce in my reign – Not in my court and not in the Nation. I trust you will belive my words."

He is silent, the room is silent.

"Very well. As your humble servant, Fire Lord, I accept your generous offer and I hope… I can trust your words. But you must know that my daughter is young and sensitive and don't know much about the life outside Yu Dao. She will find her way in the kitchen but get lost in the city. Please make sure she will have proper—guidance." Fu Da bows down. His face is tense and his lips are tightly pressed together. "We will make sure she finds her way" Zuko nods. Everyone drinks in silence.

Iroh stands up. "It's a beautiful evening. I'm going for a walk. I heard the beaches here are wonderful during these summer nights"

He smiles. Fu Da and Wei-Li bows. As she bows she locks eyes with Zuko. He rarely looks at her among other people but now he looks straight at her. She can see the confusion in his eyes. Has Zuko told him anything? What does he know?

"I ask to be excused." Fu Da says a brief moment later. "I have much to do." Zuko nods and Fu Da leaves, with a stern look on his face. It's silent for a moment until they can hear Fu Da close the door and walk away.

They nearly interrupt eachother in a instant ;"What does he know?" "Did you tell him?" "Have you met him on the beach?"

All the etiquette laid aside, they seem to talk differently, they now have a secret to preserve.

It's silent again. "You never know with uncle. He's good at noticing things. When I told him about my request to hire you, he seemed glad and tought it was a excellent choise. He loves the cooking." Zuko said, toughtfully.

"I'm getting more and more in trouble and dragging everyone around with me" Wei-Li said with a hushed voice.

"It's not as you wouldn't, if you stayed. See it as a career jump." He muses, a bit sarcastic. She can sense a small smirk.

"It's just a game for you nobles, to see the workers dance at your command." She hisses, Zuko narrows his eyes, tensing.

"I lost everything. I'm lost in the fire, don't you see? What good can I give you, give anyone, except destruction. It's a curse, it all, and my mother knew it, that's why she left. I found peace in my simple cooking, now there is only turmoil." Her voice is flat.

He is silent for a moment, stunned. "This is not for my enjoyment. I am not a cruel man. I have a feeling i'm doing the right thing. It feels like it's meant to be. And you will find your faith and your way elsewhere. You are not born to be only the daughter of an innkeeper. You are born to be a warrior. I'm putting you in the right place, in the right time. When we are alone, you will not act as my servant. You will now be my teacher and my equal. I must trust you and you must trust me."

He sits seriously and with a straight and honest face. As to give a fuller meaning to his words, he stretches across the table and pours her a cup of wine. She bows slightly. "I apologize for my hard words but I appreciate, greatly, your honesty. You can trust me. From now on, I will also accept this position in my heart." She touches her heart "But it does, hurt"

* * *

"How embarrasing wasn't that, when he tought we was trying to buy his daughter as a concubine!"

Zuko stirs. His uncle laughs. They were playing Pai sho in Irohs room, enjoying some spiced tea.

"I don't blame him. It happened often before your time Zuko. He's a caring father."

"Besides" Iroh winks at him "Wei-Li is a rare beuty" He laughs. Zuko also looks up, _Rare beauty_ , _Yeah right._ And he thinks about the warpainted savage he saw at the arena, how she bended down and hissed the man in the face. If she's a rare beauty then he don't know how to measure beauty anymore.

"Don't you think I havent noticed the looks you give another" he laughs

"I saw you walking together the other day, down the beach." Zuko blushes and suddenly realises that his uncle dosen't know about Wei-Li at all, he just thinks that he is _flirting._ And he can't deny it either without having to explain what's really going on.

"Be careful Zuko, she's just a young girl, and the daughter of an innkeper. This position is a wonderful opportunity for her, but don't lead her on too much." He looks him sincerely in his eyes. "I promise Iroh, it's nothing. I'm just being friendly." He waves his hands innocently and continues to play.

She packs her bags and her belongings. There isn't too much to bring. She packs her clothes, some blankets and personal items. She braids her hair and dresses in simple clothing – A red and golden fire nation tunic and black leggings. A black cape. In a leather bag she keeps across her shoulder, she packs her more valuable items. A golden necklace she got from her mom on her 16th birthday ornamented with ruby dragons. Her golden bracelets. Her hair brooches. She looks at her other bag with her belongings. Not much really. This is it. This is all. Before she leaves, she tends to the fires one last time. Min and her father watches.

"I will write you as often I can. Please tend the garden. I will come and visit. Please visit me."

She hugs them tightly. "If I don't let go now, I'll never let go." She whispers and turn to walk. The khomodo rhinos are all ready for depart. "You will sit with me." A guard aproaches. "My name is Ray." He bows his head slightly. She looks at him, and see a friendly face underneath the helmet. He looks young, with bright amber eyes and a humble smile. He helps her up the rhino and also helps her with her bag. "Don't worry, Mr Fu Da, I'm a experienced rider and soldier, I will make sure she is safe" He bows, very politely, and climbs up and sits behind her. Wei-Li is grateful for this. She can't stand to look at her home as they depart, so she closes her eyes hard. When the pace quickens, Ray puts an arm around her waist for keeping her in place. It's comforting, in a sense.

* * *

"Have you ever been to the Capital?" He asks when they are on the road.

"No. I was born and raised in Yu Dao."

"I think you are going to fit right in, your father seems to have taught you well in all customs."

"He is afraid I will get lost in the city"

"Ha ha, yes, don't worry. I could help you with that"

She can sense his smile behind her, and blushes.

* * *

"It's four days of travel until we reach Fire Fountain city, and then another two until we reach the Capital" one of the guards states at their first stop. They set up a neat camp. Wei-Li cooks the dinner. Some are conversating by the fireplace.

"The Fire Lily festival is coming up. I wonder if we could get some time of to watch it. I heard the one in Fire Fountain is one of the best ones" Another guard says.

"Maybe, depends how the trip goes. It's been years since I visited one." The first one says.

Wei-Li starts serving the dinner and everyone graciously accepts their portions.

"Iv'e never been to a Fire Lily festival" She says, excitement in her voice.

They all laughs. "Of course you haven't, your father wouldn't let you" A guard, named Lee states. He seems like the funny one. Always making jokes. "Are you implying something?" She remarks. "No, it's just that many of these festivals are often, especially in Fire Fountain, quite rowdy and among young boys, a good place too pick up girls." Lee winks at her and everyone laughs again.

"So of course you need to visit one!" She smiles, sounds like good fun! Before her real work in the capital begins, at least she could hope for some good times during the way. And the guards seems like nice enough company. They had all enjoyed her food and acted very politely.

Zuko watches from afar. She seemed to adjust well. The guards were joking and laughing along with her, and they seemed to really appreciate the food and tea. He hadn't seen as much gambling as before too, so that's an improvement. He wondered when he would get the chance too see more of her fighting kind of firebending. To do it here was to dangerous obviously. He went to his tent. A meal waited for him there. She must have just been here without him noticing. There was also som spiced tea and cakes. When did she have the time to bake, really? He lifted the teapot to fill his cup, when he saw a note underneath.

" _Meet me just before dawn. There is a stream behind your tent. It leads down a small valley and to a small cave. I'll be there."_

So, she was sneakier than he expected. But she had been sneaking around her father for years…

* * *

Just before dawn he follows the stream, he walks for some time before finding the cave. The cave is pitch dark, so he lights a small flame in his hand. He can see her, meditating. He sits down in front of her.

"I'm just going to tell you how I do it, and you can follow if you like." She says, her eyes closed.

"I first start with breathing and meditating. I find my fire. I find it in the darkness. Even during nights, I want to see it as a burning sun, inside of me. It holds my honor, my passion, my love, and also – my anger. "

The air grows warm around her. He positiones himself and listens to her voice.

"It runs trough me. My Chi, my life, it's everything around me and everything about me. I can choose to tend the fires at my fathers house and choose to heat the tea. Then I choose the path of the fire as a running stream. Or I can choose to fight. I can choose to cause hurt and destruction, and then I choose the path of the fire as roaring sea."

He listens. She is better at this than she would give herself credit for.

"I find the roaring sea and I can make it into a stream or just let it go."

Her hands open, thick flames roars from them. She makes again, the wave-like shape of her arm and the orange flame with the blue hints comes out in a beautiful bow."This is the roaring sea inside, that rages in the stream."

"Try it. " She asks him, and he tries. He makes a big flame, and then tries to make it in a soft shape.

"Balance, discipline it, control it, breathe it" She whispers to him. He tries, but it's harder than it looks.

She touches his hand, and show him the soft movement, like the wave. It flairs, and then softens. "Like the dragon dance. Intense, yet soft". She now hold his arms with both of her hands, directing the flame. "The roaring sea" She whispers again. She straighten his palm. "Use it with open hands, it will be easier. If you point or close the hand, it's harder." And it's working. He watches the bluish flame in its slow wave-like bow. "It's not about just making a slow bow, it's about the discipline that allows it."

She meets his eyes. Her eyes are big and dark amber. Her hair is thick and black and loose, with soft locks. She has a round, soft face with high cheekbones and a small blush. Her mouth is full and smiling. Her hands are still on his arms and they are warm and tingles – she directs her energy. And he can see it. _The rare beauty._

He suddenly blushes and the flame goes out. It's dark. Her hands are still on his arms but she removes them. She ignites a small flame on her hand. "Sunrise is now. It's time to leave." She smiles and they leave. Zuko feel embarassed without understanding why.

"Go before me. I will collect firewood first as to not raise any suspicion." She says.

"One more thing, the guards talked about visiting a Fire Lily festival in Fire Fountain. Is there any possibility I could go? Maybe some of the guards could go too?" She watches him, really excited.

"Yes… I guess that could be arranged.. " She nods, bows several times and then walks away, collecting fire wood.

He still feel embarrassed. And confused. Not knowing really what to do he decides to go training again, work of some tension.


	5. Chapter 5: Festival

**So, finally chapter 5!**

I hope you will enjoy it just as much as i liked writing it. English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any grammatical errors. But i try to better myself.

Please review or follow, feedback would be much appreciated.

* * *

She and Ray had really gotten along during the trip. They chatted and made jokes while on the road. He talked about his bending and teachers. Everyone knew by this point that they would get some time off during their stop in Fire Fountain. The mood was good and they would soon be there. It was just hours away. Wei-Li was very excited about it.

"Tell me about the festival again. Will there be drinks? Food? Dancing? Boys?"

He laughed and pinched her in the side. "Everything a girl like you wants." He said smoothly. She could feel the air grow warm. Was it her or him? "Do you.. Have a boyfriend at home to worry about now when you are out dancing with the royal guard?" He asked her intimately, in her ear. She blushed. "No, I don't really had the time for boys, sure I met some, but it always ended rather quickly"

She didn't felt the need to tell him more, really. "Let me take you to the festival, as a date." He said hastily, she could feel him blush and tense behind her. "Deal."

She laughed, it was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Fire Fountain was definetly smaller than Yu Dao, but the festival was in full bloom and the town looked amazing. Filled with blooming Fire Lilys and lanterns. Vendors that sold candy, drinks and food. Music came from every corner. The crowd made place for the rhinos as they made their way trough the town. Booked at the best hotel in Fire Fountain. Wei-Li was impressed.

Servants took their bags and stationed them in their rooms. Wei-Li started to be confused to whom she should bow to or not.

She stood a bit awkward while other people took their bags and catered to them. "My dear, you have the night off it seems." Iroh smiled at her. She bowed and smiled; "I'm really looking forward to see the Festival."

"You should do some shopping and try out the food" .

"Yes General, I will absolutely do that" She bowed again, eagerly.

Iroh laughed "The young boys will not know what's coming to them"

"Is she going out by herself tonight in Fire Fountain?" Zuko said, hesitant. "No, I've overheard some of the guards. She have a date with Ray, one of the benders. They seem to get along really well." He smiled again and went back to his room.

Zuko felt a surprising sting of jealousy.

How stupid of him, he berated himself. Of course she is. Of course she should be enjoying herself.

It's good that she gets to know some friends in the palace. But the bad feeling wouldn't go away.

The shopping in Fire Fountain was great. The town was smaller but there was a lot of really nice, affordable Capital City fashion. Wei-Li quickly spent almost half of the money father had given her before departing. But she didn't have much clothes with her. Her wardrobe consisted of two or three decent looking dresses, working clothes and aprons. But that was before. Now was now. She was starting a new great job in the capital and needed to think more about how she dressed.

The dress she picked out for this night looked great. Dark red with black and golden embroideries, ending just at the knees and with a black belt at the waist. She braided her long black hair with gold ribbons and put on a gold diadem. She felt more pretty than ever.

Everything about tonight felt so nice, and _normal._

Going on a date. Dressing up. Being just like a girl. _If I try really hard, maybe I could pretend I was here as just the chef._

Sigh. And the moment was gone.

A knock on the door – Ray was here to pick her up. He looked handsome. His hair was in a neat ponytail and he was clean and shaved, properly dressed in a formal red tunic and black pants. "Wei-Li, you look like a Fire Lily in full bloom"

"You are making me blush!" She laughs it off, but her heart skips a beat when he gently takes her arm and lead her outside.

* * *

He stands in the window and watches the couple walk arm in arm down the street. He can hear them laughing.

"Don't think to much about it Zuko, she's just a young girl, let her have some fun"

Zuko tenses, he didn't notice that his uncle came into the room. "Have you ever heard about the art of knocking?"

"It's not wrong to look at girls. I do it all the time." He completely ignores the remark.

Zuko sighs, irritated "Yes, I am painfully aware of that"

"I know that you sneak away in the mornings. You must be more careful, young Lord."

Zuko tenses, the candles flare in the room. "It's not what you think."

"Don't be too distracted. Right now is not the time… Have some fun but there will be trouble if this comes in the way of your duties"

"And what exactly do you mean with _"This"_?"

"You, romancing a young innkeepers daughter. She is fragile and so are you. Don't get too carried away."

"There is no romancing."

"Then I want to know what it is. Stranger things have happened."

"I saw her doing the _Dance of the dragons_." He suddenly bursts, tired both of his uncles accusations, and him referring to her as 'The innkeepers daughter'. "She is an incredible bender. She bends in a way I have never seen. She hides a disciplined warrior behind her cooking. She is teaching me new ways of bending."

Iroh stands up, suddenly serious. "And you did not tell me? You took her with you, to the capital? To teach you and cook for you? And she accepts, showing you this knowledge of the arts?"

"I had this feeling, I can't explain it, but that she would play an important role in the new era of peace. That i'm doing the right thing. Putting her in the right place at the right time. That it's faith. Maybe I should consult with the sages, but also, I don't know if that's her will. I need time."

"The fire within can be a roaring sea. It can also be a running stream. It can tells us many things. Do you choose the roaring sea, maybe you will not hear the voices in your heart. But to peaceful, to stream-like, and you will lack the passion the fire gives you."

Iroh's words hits him hard. He can clearly remember the words she told him in the cave. How she took his hands. How she looked at him. "Why are you.. Where did you learn that?" he whispers.

"It's an old Sun-Warrior saying, written in the old texts. Most was forbidden during the war, it bore too much likeness to waterbending." He muses, glad that he finally listened to something that he said.

"Wei-Li said something just like that. How can she know something like that? Her mother had taught her, but as my knowing, they were all a hard working family in Yu Dao, born and raised."

Iroh is silent for a long moment. "Sometimes, stranger things happen, Fire Lord."

He bows and exits hastily. He walks trough the corridor and reach a servant.

"I need to send a letter, immediately. I need the best hawk in Fire Fountain."

* * *

They reach a small restaurant in the big square. "Whats that?" She points to a big, covered formation.

"It was once a monument of Fire Lord Ozai. But after Fire Lord Zuko ended the war, he ordered the statue to be deconstructed. They are building something new." Ray says, glancing at the work in progress. "It was quite a sight."

"My life was mostly peaceful. The war actually brought good business, with a lot of soldiers coming trough, wanting to stay at a Fire-Nation inn." She says.

"Yes, I can imagine that your family was some of the lucky few. But the war came with many sacrifices. I hope that this will be the beginning of a more peaceful era."

His eyes drifts to the horizon, soon the sun would go down and the lanterns and torches would be lit everywhere.

"Let's eat!" He looks at her again, takes her hand gently and leads her into the restaurant. The manager bows deeply. She feels out of place, being a guest instead of the chef.

"The todays special is our Fire Lily – Festival dumplings. Please honor me by sitting down at our finest table." He seats them at a nice, small table with great view over the square. It's crowded. "I never seen so many Fire-Nation people at the same place before." She says, amused. "Yeah? Just wait until you get to the capital then. I can't believe you never been there."

"Too much to do at home. There hasn't been any good reasons to leave before I guess.." She trails off.

"Do you have any family outside Yu Dao that you know of?"

"No… Not that I know of. I don't know where mother went. I think father had some relatives but they weren't very close. Does all of your family live in the Capital?"

"Yes…I have a large family. We live pretty close. I'm lucky to have them."

They get their dumplings. It's beautifully garnished with vegetables carved as fire lilys. Wei-Lins eyes lights up when she sees it. "I must learn how to do this! Do you think they use a special tool to carve it?" She picks at the small flowers with her chopsticks. Suddenly she realizes that Ray is staring at her and smiling. She is really behaving like a country girl. "I guess you eat food shaped like flowers all the time." She jokes it off.

"No, only on festivals and days off! But if you can learn how to do it, maybe I can have it more often"

Wei-Li can't help but to blush again. This guy is so smooth! And he knows it.

Time to compose herself. This will not end well. She takes a big gulp of the wine. Music starts to play in the square. It's a popular tune that she heard a lot in taverns and at parties. "I actually know this one, that's a first"

She relaxes again, now when she dosen't feel that out of place anymore. They enjoy the meal and talks. More and more people gathers in the square and lanterns are lit everywhere. They pay and rise from their seats. Most people have gather around a stage

near the site of Ozais deconstructed statue. A band is playing a sad love ballad about a dragon and a woman. The singer is breathtaking. She is playing the pipa but her voice is loud and clear over the music. She wears a beautiful red dress that hugs every curve, her dark brown hair flowing over her back. The slender, pale arms cradle the instrument and plays it skillfully. Wei-Li notices that most of the audience are looking at the woman. So is Ray. 'Looking' is an understatement. He's staring. And the singer is looking back at him.

The band finishes the song and everyone cheer and claps. The singers eyes are still locked with Rays. She smiles and exits with the pipa still in her hands. "Ray!" "I'm so surprised to see you here!" She shouts and embraces him.

So apparently they know each other. "Maia! Wow it must have been years!" They talk and talk. Wei-Li shifts awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, this is Wei-Li. She is the new royal family chef." He finally introduces her.

"Nice to meet you.. Maia" Maia nods at her politely and then quickly regain her conversation with Ray.

Maia and Ray talk about topics that she don't know anything about, and she is clearly not included in the conversation. She can feel her heart sink like a stone. The other woman look amazing. Refined, beautiful…

After standing and smiling for a while without being included, Wei decides to give up. Standing around and making a fool of herself is not her cup of tea. She slowly backs out. No one notices. She makes her way to a fire-wine vendor and buys herself a drink. A part of her really felt like going home now, but that would just be sad. With a sigh she glances at the crowd. Ray have probably not even noticed that she is gone by now. Slowly, she walks down the street. Away from the lights. _A fire lily in full bloom, huh?_

How gullible can a person be!? She can feel her fists getting warmer. _How could I be so stupid, that I thought a smooth guy like that wouldn't ditch me as soon he met someone better?_ An hour ago she had been enjoying drinks at the restaurant, and now she was alone in an alley. It felt almost like home. So ironic.

A rustle behind her makes her stop and tense. Two persons, just behind her.

"Where are you going? Would you like some company?" A mans voice. "A nice girl like you shouldn't be walking all alone at this time and place." The second one.

"Leave me alone." She says calmly.

"No, i'm gonna stay." He laughs mockingly "It's just about to get fun."

She closes her eyes and listens. They are clumsy, young. A plan forms. Her heartbeat quickens. The energy flows fast. It burns like a furnace in her stomach, her torso. The disappointment of tonight was enough to make her burn the whole city down. It wants to fight. It wants to be a storm. She concentrates. Focuses. The air grows hot around her in seconds. The thick smell of smoke fills the air. She can feel the men behind her back off, but it's to late. She could have run, or talked her way out of the situation. But it's not about defending herself now. It's about disappointment and anger, and they came in her way. The cup of wine is still in her hand. In the second the air heats, she can feel the wine is brought to a boil. With a quick move she turns around and throws the glass of hot wine in the face of one of the men.

She ducks, bends down and with a sweeping motion of her feet she sends a wave of bluish fire over the ground and instantly knock the other one down, before he even have the time to get a good posture. The other one yells and tries to jump at her, but she hits him with a fist of fire before he gets close. The second one is still down. She slams her foot down on the ground just between the mans legs. Incredibly hot, small, blue flames emerge from her sole, his pants begins to smoke. He whimpers.

In a firm fighting stance with her fists clenched and ready, she whispers with a hiss "You have a blink of an eye to get away before I will burn your valuables into a crisp. I will do it." He crawls away from her and runs, his friend right behind him, stumbling.

"That was a stupid waste of wine" She exhales, small trails of smoke emerges from her mouth.

Moving her feet, she instantly notices that in her excitement, accidently burned trough the whole sole of her new sandals.

"Aaw _really!? This is why I can't have nice things!"_ Untying the strings of the sandals she succumbs to the fact that rest of the night, is going to be spent barefoot. With the sandals in her hand she walks further down the alley, towards the docks.

It's easy to tell wich way is the best – the gentle breeze of the ocean is guiding her well. The alleys are empty. Most people are probably in the square. She frowns when she thinks about that Maia, stealing her night. It would have been better if she hadn't agreed to go on a date. If she had declined and went out by her self, it would have been better. Who needs romance anyway. It's not that she would have the time to have a boyfriend or anything like that in the city. But right now, tonight,

it would have been nice not being alone.

* * *

Zuko walks the alleys and the small streets of Fire Fountain. Too restless for sleeping, he saw no choice but to hit the streets. The conversation with his uncle had made him uneasy. Blurting out the details about Wei-Lis bending had been clumsy. It felt like telling a secret that wasn't his to tell. The celebrations looked like fun. Discretely dressed in black and with a scarf and hood to cover most of the face, it would be hard to recognize him. And people seemed to busy flirting and drinking to bother.

"….I'm serious, it was blue fire, she nearly burned my pants of"

A fragment of a conversation captures his attention. A young man was standing next to one of the wine-vendors, trying to tell a story. The other men around him laughed. "So a small girl burned your pants of with blue fire? Yeah, that sound reasonable..."

"You could ask Jon about it! He was there too!" He waves and gestures. A guy that Zuko assumes is Jon, sits slumped in the corner, with a bottle held tightly in his big hands. "Don't talk trash! The lesser we all talk about this, the better!" He hisses at his friend. Rest of the men are laughing. On Jon's face is a freshly made burn. The first young man frowns deeply.

"Why i'll tell ya, it's weird that a girl is walking alone like that, towards the docks. I'll should have figured she was crazy"

He slumps down too. The rest of the gang is still laughing. Is it Wei-Li? But why would she be alone in a alley and fighting street thugs? If it was Azula, the man wouldn't live to tell the story. His questions is soon answered when he spots Ray in the square, but he isn't with Wei-Li. He's with another woman, with long dark brown hair and a tight red dress.

They seem to be engaged in a deep conversation, Ray is whispering in the ear of the woman while stroking her arm.

The date didn't seem to go that well for the pair, then. The men said something about the docks. Better go check that out.

It's easy to get lost in the crowd. The alleys are slim and straight – It's easy to find the way. It was a long time since he was at Fire Fountain. The statue of Ozai made him uneasy. To order it to be deconstructed hadn't been a easy task. The city had got it's name from the statue, so in a way the city lost a big part of the identity that once both named and defined it.

The alley opens up. The bay and docks are just ahead. He can see the sea and the dark night sky. Almost immediately he sees her.

Sitting by the water. Her back turned against the city and facing the sea. He notices her braid first. Just as he did in the arena.

She turns around. "I did not expect seeing you here. Don't be surprised, after the first time you sneaked up on me after my fight, you won't be able to hide again." She smirks and turns to the water again. He approaches and sits down next to her. It's nice when she's relaxed and talks without formality. It's so easy when they are alone, but impossible when other people are around.

"I saw Ray in the square. He was with another girl." He bluntly states.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened there. I guess he got bored with me." She shrugs, but he can see that she's hurt.

"Tell me about the fight. Don't try to hide it." Now she tenses, looks away.

"Just some boys, trying to rob me. It was pretty quick and not to messy. But I threw the wine away, I regret that."

So nothing special, as he thought. They sit in silence for a while. Zuko don't know what to say next. It was pretty clumsy of him to talk about Ray, it was really none of his business. He could be so bad at words sometimes. Wei-Li breaks the silence.

"Would you like to get some drinks somewhere? There is probably some seedy place around where they won't bother about your robber-outfit." He actually smiles a bit, which surprises her. He looks nice when he smiles. He stands up and reaches out a hand.

"Let's find a seedy place then."


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

It wasn't hard to find a seedy place in Fire Fountain. Most places in Fire Fountain was actually seedy places. Especially down the docks. They settled for a hole-in-the – wall establishment with very dim lights. It was a quiet evening. Most people were probably celebrating the festival and picking pockets in the square-area. No one raised even a eyebrow when Zuko, dressed in his 'robber-outfit' and Wei-Li, barefoot, entered the bar. They bought wine and sat down in the corner. "What happened to your shoes?" Zuko asked. "I accidently burned them during the fight. I got carried away. I wasn't in the best of mood...Brand new and not very cheap so I really regret it." She still had the sandals loosely tied to her belt. She takes a big sip of her wine. "I lost my shoes but at least I could get new wine. That's something..." She can see that he smiles again, a faint smile. A part of her wants to make him smile more, wants to crack more jokes. It's almost hard for her to grasp that he is the Fire Lord, when he sits with her like this. When he dosen't have his formal robes and followers, everything is different. It's just small things that make him stand out. The way he holds his posture – always with a straight back and shoulders. He rarely makes eye contact. Rarely shows emotion – That's a nobility thing.

He don't give out much information either, not like her.

He knows everything there is to know about her. At least what's interesting for him.

She didn't care much for the nobles and the wealthy. Of course, she was raised and taught to serve and care for them and their money – But still, why should there be so many rules and restrictions, some have everything and others nothing? This was like a forbidden tought – Fire Nation citizens was a very strict people with very strict hiearchy.

She hadn't talked about it with anyone, that would be crazy. She watches him drink. He even holds his cup in a certain way.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something in my face?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." She blushes and takes a big sip of the wine, avoids eye contact.

"It's just… To sit with you here..It's very nice. I like talking to you. But still it's also weird that we can't… Talk like this among others. That you are who you are. And I am who I am." She blushes more. When they had training sessions and small talks in private, it felt like their formal relationship shouldn't be mentioned. But now, with the wine and all that had happened during the evening, she felt she could talk more open. It was hard to restrain and compose. Especially, away from home.

He reaches out and holds her hands over the table. Looks her in the eyes. His eyes is a light and burning amber, like a small flame.

"I am your friend. I enjoy your company. I hope you enjoy mine" He almost studders the last part. She can see a small blush on his cheeks. His hands are soft and warm. Her hands are almost burning. It feels like her heart stops in her chest and time freezes. When she looks him in his eyes and holds his hands, he is just a man. A warm tear trickles down her cheek.

"Thank you for tonight. I'm glad Ray found that woman. I will remember this." They sit in silence for a long while.

"We should probably head back soon. It's past midnight I think." Zuko finally says in a hushed tone. She agrees, but it takes a while before any of them move.

On the way back they pass the square again. It's not many people left. But Ray and Maia is still there. Sitting at a small bench, embracing each other. "I feel so disgraced. It's not that he had another, it's how swiftly he turned me away, like I was nothing." She whispers sharply. "Let's just get out of here. I need to meditate and get some sleep. It's not gonna be fun riding with him tomorrow."

She grinds her teeth, the air around her gets warm, she is clearly more upset than she shows.

"You don't have to ride with him. I can figure something out." He says, she looks at him doubtfully.

"But I don't want to make a scene out of it. If I just ride with someone else, maybe the others will talk."

"Don't worry. I know just what to do." She can see the faint smile again. Without thinking about it, she takes his hand and kisses his cheek. He flinches. "I'm sorry" She stutters, feeling embarrassed. She quickly bows formally and very awkwardly and then runs off.

He stands frozen for a while and then touches the cheek where the kiss lingers. It's warm.

* * *

She wakes just before sunset. Last night she just went to bed, without even changing her clothes or brushing her hair. Removing the now wrinkly dress she puts on a robe and prepare for a fast bathe. A knock on the door interrupts her.

At the door is a servant girl with a big bundle of clothes. And on top of the bundle is a new pair of shoes.

"The Fire Lord asked this to be delivered to you, for your day with General Iroh. He asks you to be ready in an hour"

Confused, she accepts and bows to the servant. The shoes is probably the most expensive thing she ever have own. They are black and pointy in smooth, light leather. Golden embroderies in a complex pattern goes in a straight line from the point and up to the shaft. _These look way to nice for me._ She thinks with a small frown. She looks at rest of the bundle. It's a formal robe, just her size, for workers close to the royal family. A short black dress with gold trimmings and long, tight glove-like arms. It comes with a dark red kimono, also with gold trimmings. A thick black belt, and black, thin leggings. She looks at the outfit in awe. She wished her father was there to see it.

And what was that about, that she should meet with the General?

She bathes and brushes her hair. Braids it with the golden strings. After cleaning up she tries the new outfit on. It fits perfectly. Even the new shoes are also her size. How they managed to do _that_ is pretty weird. She looks great in the outfit. Formal in a new way. Of course, she looked formal when she dressed at the inn, but never like this. She puts the golden diadem in her hair to neaten up her hairstyle. It feels like a new person looks back at her in the mirror. A person with power. She straightens her posture. It feels right. But still, she have a uneasy feeling inside, like she was pretending to be someone else. Stolen someones outfit.

Someone knocks the door. It's the servant again. The girl looks at her with big eyes and bows, deeper this time.

"General Iroh is ready. I was told to escort you." Wei-Li nods and follows the girl.

Iroh waits in the big hallway. Two of the bender-guards are with him. Ray is not among them, which is a big relief.

She bows to Iroh. "The clothes fits you well. Today we are going on a special mission, you and I."

He smiles. She looks at him, confused. "We are going shopping! We need some nice new things for the royal kitchen."

He puts his hand together, excited. "The markets here are perfect for the task. Fire Fountain may lack in some aspects, but it has some of the best stores for kitchen equipment in the Fire Nation, due to it's good location."

She smiles broadly. "It will be a honor and a pleasure to join you General"

"Please, call me Iroh." He puts a hand on her back. "It's just proper I get to know you and your.. cooking better now when you will serve me several meals a day. We need to buy better equipment for cooking when traveling also, as the personal chef you will be expected to acompany us on our travels, and the equipment we have now, don't really meet your own high standard."

She is baffled and silent. She just bows. Maybe she does it several times. It's hard to hide the excitement.

The stores in Fire Fountain was really good. And she discovers that they actually have special carving tools for the small flower- garnish. Iroh is a wonderful companion. She is soon relaxed and happy that someone seem really interested in her cooking.

He talks about different kinds of tea, and how he used to run a teashop when he and Zuko lived as refugees in Ba-sing se.

This she didn't know about at all, so they actually had more in common than she tought. Her respect grows – that Iroh and Zuko had lived so humbly. She notices that people treat her very differently, in stores and the streets, wearing the formal and expensive outfit and with Iroh and the guards by her side.

The way people are treating her are a strange experience. Like she was important. Maybe she was now.

She hadn't really reflected on it, there hadn't been much choice. First, she felt like she was imprisoned. Then, she started to feel excitement over the task of the job. She had started to really enjoy being Zukos sifu, and friend. She had enjoyed being away from Yu Dao and all the memories it held – most of them bad. Now in the new clothes and company, she felt that she was growing in the part.

Iroh cracks jokes and makes her laugh. Soon he feels like someone she knows well, and are comfortable with.

When they get back to the hotel, she can feel the stress about riding with Ray emerge once again. Zuko said he would figure something out, but he might have forgotten about it. She hadn't seen or talked to him since yesterday when she disappeared from the square. She packs her things and sit down on the bed. Her eyes meets her reflection in the mirror again. She sees a different person. She feels different. She is different. _It's just the outfit_ she thinks. But no, there is something else. Her eyes are a bright amber, almost the same color as her golden diadem. _Determined._ Thats the look, that's whats different. She is going to the Capital, and nothing or no one have the power to stop her.

It's the feeling, the look just before a fight. Whatever happens, she have the power of change within her.

She stands up, takes her small bag of her belongings and walks out the door.

* * *

The guards loads the khomodorhinos. Rustling and orders. She walks out the main entrance and stands, calm and composed. Trying to find the river inside. She straightens her posture and waits for any orders.

Ray dosen't spot her immediately. He had been trough a long night of drinks and kissing. A part of him had forgotten about Wei-Li almost instantly, when he met his old flame Maia. In the corner of his eyes, he can see a strange girl standing in the entrance. She is wearing a formal, royal uniform of a worker in high rank. When he looks again, he recognizes her. She dosen't even spare him a look. Her posture is different and proud, the face calm and smooth. The sun is high over the city and she closes her eyes, carefree, and let her face bask in the light. A small smile lies on her full lips. He shifts awkwardly.

Iroh approaches her and lays a hand on her shoulder. He gestures for her to follow him. They had added a carriage to the party to carry all of the merchandise from Fire Fountain. The Fire Lord and General had decided it would be easier to travel in that one. And apparently, also Wei-Li. Wei-Li and Iroh steps in to the carriage. Last, comes the Fire Lord. He signals the leader of the guards to start moving, but before he climbs in, Ray meet his gaze. He'd never spoken directly to him. He dosen't do it this time either.

But he holds his eyes for a long time, long enough to give Ray a cold shiver down his spine, until he casually breaks the eye contact and climbs into the carriage. The other guards looks at Ray. He feel embarassed.

The carriage is very nice. This is the first time she traveled in a carriage like this. It's roomy and has two nice seats, windows on one side. Everything is in dark red and gold. Iroh sits with his hands in his sleeves, contemplating.

Zuko gives the wiev outside the window a quick look, then closes it. He looks at Wei-Li. She can sense a smile in his eyes, even tough the rest of his face is without expression. "We have about two days, maybe one and a half before we reach the capital. We will travel like this for the rest of today, and by evening we will do the rest of the trip by boat. This gives us enough time to talk."

Wei- Li gives him a confused look. He looks at Iroh, and then back to her. "I've told Iroh. He knows about your bending and my intentions of making you my teacher and sparring partner". Iroh nods and looks at her, calmly. She looks at them both. They are waiting for her response. "I have put myself in the hands of fate. I don't know what is happening next. I don't know if I am the person you want me to be. I don't know, if I can teach you more than I and others already have. I am the daughter of an innkeeper, I am a good chef and that's what I intend to do. Be a chef. I will help you and teach you in all I know, but when the lesson ends – this is where I doubt. Will I be able to aid and teach you the way you think I will?" She looks Zuko in his eyes, closely. He looks away.

"There is something else I should tell you." Iroh says. "It's about your mother."

The carriage rustles. There is noices from outside. It's just normal sounds – but for her, the world is suddenly still and silent.

"She joined the Fire Sages after she left you in Yu Dao. Then – The sages was mostly for the royal family. But they had several temples. Maybe it was about ten years ago. I got a letter from the White Lotus, that told me about her."

Wei-Li looks at Iroh, confused. Zuko also looks at his uncle with the same expression. He didn't know about this either.

"She was a child from the Sun Warriors tribe. She found herself a home in Yu Dao. A husband and a child. But when your bending came to the surface, everything was different."

Wei-Li remembered to well the tales about her childhood. How she sat everything around her on fire. Her bedding, her clothes, the garden and the house. The crying and confusion.

"She taught you everything she knew. But it wasn't enough, and it still isn't. And when she realized, she couldn't help you – she looked for help elsewhere. In the spirit world."

How did Iroh know all of this? She didn't recognize this part.

"She went to the old spirit ponds in the Forgetful Walley. And begged the spirits to help you. She said the old Sun warriors prayers, and they listened."

" _Let the fire be a stream inside me that seeks the lake_

 _Let the fire roam inside me like the raging sea_

 _Let it be a river that seeks_

 _Waves in the darkness_

 _Light in your heart"_

She whispers the words of the prayer her mother used to pray with her. With a hand on her stomach where the fire has it's root, and a hand on her heart where the power is. She closes her eyes. Her face is stern.

"The spirits listened to your mothers prayers, and made you one with the water. Without another element in you, you would have been only destruction. When you have the chi of the water inside you – Like a waterbender, your force will run in a different way. So you will rise with the sun, but also with the moon. Your bending flows in ancient ways, bound in the spirit world. Forged by dragons and born by dragons – But hard to comprehend and control in this world. Your mother left you to help you. With the sages, she sought a way to find a place for you in this world. She wanted to keep you hidden. But now is the time for you, to find your fate."

She don't know what to say. She wants to scream, to cry, to burn. But still, here she is. Composed with a hard frown.

"I don't understand. What am I? What do I do? What is my fate?" She can feel tears welling up. She tries to wipe them away.

"I don't know what it means, but the White Lotus belived, that you have a special role to play in the peace among the nations. If you would to surface, and be a part of the new world."

Iroh is calm. He reaches out and holds her hand. Her hands are scalding hot. He can feel the fire inside her.

"I know this is much to take in for you right now. Maybe we can have some tea." He unpacks a small teapot. "Please, Iroh, let me do that for you." She says. She prepares the tea in silence. She hands out a cup to Iroh and Zuko and bows.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have my tea and then meditate. I must find some peace."

She bows again and sips the tea in silence. No one feel the need to talk. Iroh bows and closes his eyes. Zuko looks away. This was a lot of information for him too. What could all of this mean? Who is she? He had asked the question to himself many times by now – but still, when they talked and trained, she felt just like him. Maybe that's what made her feel so different. She was just like him.

She closes her eyes and positions herself. The rest of the trip to the boat, is a trip in silence.

* * *

 _She can hear the water crashing down on the cliffs around her. She can feel the sand on her feet._

 _When she looks up, it's a beautiful night sky. The sea is dark. The moon is bright._

 _There is a little girl by the water. She is dark, but she glows like a flame._

 _When Wei-Li approaches, the girl looks up. Her eyes is dark with a streak of green._

" _The sea has it's own darkness. Don't let it master you." The girl says and runs away._

 _There is a storm in the horizon. Lightning and fire. She looks at it for a long while._

* * *

"Wei, wake up, we have arrived."

Zuko shakes her shoulder. She looks around confused. It's dark outside. She's still in the carriage. Disoriented, she grabs her bag and gets out. Everyone is boarding the ship. She's never seen a ship this big. I'ts like a black mountain, protruding from the ocean. Somehow, it reminds her a lot about her dream. She looks at the ship for a long while, confused.

A big part of her feel numb. Someone grabs her hand. It's Zuko. "I don't know what happens next. But you are a warrior and you will find a way." He whispers. He leads her onboard and then lets her go. "The Wei- Li I know, would hate gossip around us. So i'll let you go for now." He walks away. She stands alone on deck and watches the ocean. Yes, she can feel it. The darkness. A river of tears from self doubt and longing. The moon makes everything around her brighter. She don't care if someone watches. In the moonlight on the shipdeck she slowly does the _Dance of the Dragons_ for the first time since she left Yu Dao. She whispers the prayer over and over. Her chi is a river of tears and it flows as a dark blue fire – just at the top of her fingertips.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

Chap 7

It's past midnight when Wei-Li goes below deck. Except for the humming coming from the engines, the ship is silent.

They prayer is still lingering in her mind, humming it's presence. She can hear low voices down the hall. It's the gards. She recognizes Lee's joking voice. But she has no interest in mingling with them. No one has directed her to a place to sleep, it would be easy to ask someone – But she dosen't feel like talking to anyone. She walks longer in, further down the ship.

The familiar sound of rustling pots and pans can be heard. It's the kitchen. She peaks around the corner and sees a old, small man cleaning. He sweeps the floor for a bit, then stops and rearranges things as he walks around. He notices her.

"Can I help you Miss?" He bows. "I… My name is Wei-Lin. I am the new chef for the Royal family." She bows back. Her voice is a whisper. "I see my dear. You want to inspect the kitchen? It's not mutch, but we have everything we need. Care for some tea while I show you around?" He gestures at a small table in the corner. The kitchen isn't really much to look at. Most things seem very old and worn – but well taken care of. She puts her bag by the table and take a seat. He pours the tea. It smells flowery.

He eyes her while he serves. He looks at her expensive outfit and her posture. "My name is Aoi. I am the chef of this ship."

She is silent for a while, but understands what he is after.

"My father is the innkeeper of a Fire-nation inn. I have always served as a chef. The Royals stayed with us for a week and gave me the position as a personal chef."

"I see." Aoi nods. "Any help is always welcomed, even tough it is not many meals away until we reach the capital."

He continues; "First it is important to tend to the fires. Scrape the ashes and make sure everything is in order. Morning before dawn, midday and evening. Always have water for tea. After the tending of the fires by morning we serve breakfast. Lunch is served after the fires are tended at midday. But the fires for the nighttime are tended to after dinner. I will show you all the storages tomorrow."

She bows slightly "Thank you, I will tend the fires properly."

"You must be tired my dear. If you want, I could see to that someone shows you a room."

"If it's possible, I would like to stay here. Maybe it seems strange, but the kitchen is comforting. I'm far away from home."

The old man nods once again and rises. He picks up a sleeping mat and a simple blanket.

"Do as you wish. I am glad for an extra pair of hands."

He puts the mat and blanket down in front of the big fireplace in the kitchen. "I will give you some privacy. I'm tired myself and will retire to my own room. We will talk more tomorrow." He nods at her and then exits.

She undresses and folds the clothes neatly, but keeps the black underdress on to sleep in. She lets out her hair and removes the golden braids and diadem. When she lies down in front of the fire, she can hear the enginges clank underneath her, trough the thin matress she's on. The clanking and the sounds from the fire, lulls her to sleep.

–

* * *

Zuko hadn't seen a trace of Wei on the ship. She wasn't in her assigned room, nor the big hall. She didn't show for tea either.

After the big revelations from Iroh, he felt worried. Why couldn't Iroh told him about this?

He walks the corridors and halls. It's eerily quiet. He walks deep in to the ship, far away from the sleeping quarters.

The light from a fireplace at the end of a corridor casts shadows on the walls. When he approaches, he realizes it's the kitchen.

He can see her. She sleeps on the steel floor on an old mat. The room is dark, except for the light from the fire.

She is barefoot and her long black hair is tangled. In the corner he sees her bag and clothes.

He thinks about waking her and showing her the better room that she was assigned – But no, he should leave her alone.

For some time, he stands in the doorway and watches her sleep.

* * *

She wakes up before dawn. She puts on pants and a old pair of shoes, she dosen't want to wear the nice new ones in the kitchen. She braids her hair and finds herself an apron and a towel that she lays over her left shoulder. With a rake and a bucket in one hand and a prayer still lingering in her heart, she walks to tend the fires. The air in the ship is cold and smells of steel and sea. To tend the fires gives her peace of mind. If you can't take care of a fireplace the proper way – how will you control a fire inside you?

With her prayers she tends the fire in the big hall, the dining room and last, the kitchen.

She starts immediately with the breakfast. There isn't much food in the storage, but she makes a simple spiced flatbread and some broth. She tries out her new curved carving knife on some apples and makes small flowers to put in the broth. They don't look as good as the one she saw in Fire Fountain, but they still look nice enough to serve.

"You tended the fires nicely. Your father must have taught you well" Aoi says behind her.

She smiles and starts to arrange the breakfast on trays. Aoi looks at her work with appreciation. He picks up a heavy tray with ease – He might be a small man but a life in the kitchen has made him tough and strong as a rock. She suddenly realizes.

"Aoi, you are an earthbender!"

He smiles. "You have good intuition for a kitchen girl. A very few can notice that kind of chi without actually see one bend. A dangerous and very useful gift." He looks at her, curiously. She feel a bit embarrassed, his bending is none of her business. She bows nervously. "You know and learn a lot about people, when serving and feeding them."

"Hm" He says, picking up the tray and starts to walk to the dining room. She follows in silence.

The dinner room is full. She can see Ray is sitting at the end of the table, but just before he looks back at her, she averts her gaze.

Really, she didn't care. There had been to much happening the last days for her to have time about that bad date. Really. Or not, she was still hurt – a small angry flame burned in the pit of her stomach. But the best was just to try to let it sit, pretend she didn't really care. Zuko and Iroh sat at the other end of the table, but she averted her eyes from them too. In this room, she was just a servant.

Aoi serves the food and Wei-Lin serves the tea. She then takes her place in the corner. The room is eerily silent.

"Wei-Lin, as usual your tea is delicious. If you wouldn't already hired, I would have payed you well to work in my teashop."

She bows "I am very flattered, General. A mild blend of ginger always perks the senses in the morning."

"So it does, so it does." He smiles and drinks his tea, oblivious to the silence that surrounds and follows.

She tries her best to keep her posture and calm, but it's getting harder and harder. It's hard to remember her training, herself.

They eat and the porcelain clinks. The fire crackles. Small conversations, but mostly silence. She closes her eyes. Tries to find the river inside her. Thinks about the water, the water that surrounds her. The river that flows within, beneath, around her. _Let the fire inside me be a stream that seeks the lake…_ Why is this so hard for her? Maybe, it's because she can feel Zuko's eyes on her. Is he angry because she chose to sleep in the kitchen? But why must she pretend that she is something she isn't? No matter what they have heard about her, they could have been mistaken! Claiming to know her mother, her mother could be dead or met another man, what do they know! She's just the innkeepers daughter! She clenches her fists behind her back. Entangles them in the knot of her apron. In the pit of her stomach, the angry flame grows. She needs to get out, fast, before she embarrass herself or anyone else. There are several empty plates sitting on the table. With a humble bow and nod to Aoi, she gracefully collects them on a tray and exits. Maybe he will not be happy about her leaving, but she could probably tell a white lie about the dishes and the prep for lunch.

Wei-Lin's hands are shaking beneath the tray as she hastes trough the corridor of the ship. _The stream that seeks the lake…._ A roar is growing in her stomach. Trembling, she reaches the kitchen, closes the door and puts down the tray on the steel floor.

 _Waves in the darkness_

 _Light in my heart._

She looses her balance, falls to her knees, and a sob is coming from her mouth. She grinds her teeth and covers her face, when she cries, smoke comes out of her nostrils and mouth. There is no point of stopping it now. No point of turning back. The cold steel floor grows warm underneath her. Even tough she tries, she cannot get the inner strenght to stand up.

"I understand how it is, to miss your family. It can be hard to adjust – but eventually, you will make this life your home too."

Aoi speaks calmly behind her. She didn't notice him come in. "A part of me resented to cook for the ones that had caused my family so much misery. But I adjusted. And I could see, that at the table, we are not so different after all. The thing holding one back is anger and sadness. To let it go is a great gift to yourself."

She sighs deeply. "What if I will only bring shame with me? What if I cannot adjust to all the new rules?"

"You will. Tomorrow at dawn we will arrive at the Royal Plaza harbour. There is a library onboard. What if I would give you until then off and let you read some of your history?"

"That would… Be nice. Thank you Aoi."

She sighs again and wipes the tears away. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just help me with the cleaning first. You will not have any free time when you arrive at the Palace, so better now or never."

* * *

The library is very small and consist mostly of books about boat engineering. But there are also some about history and geography. She never had any formal schooling – Her mother and father did most of her teaching at home. From her knowledge, schools and teachings were a serious and different thing in the Capital. She sits down in the corner and reads. It's mostly about the great rulers of the nation. About the royal fire and the born right to rule. This was something her parents skipped to tell her about. They had never been that excited about royals or nobles. And the history books are almost exclusively about the royals and nobles, the great warlords and their courage. The history about the Royal family stretches a long way. About the importance of family and strenght.

Strenght and honour is a word that is often used – This is something that she recognizes from home. 'Obedient but never weak' was something that was hammered in day after day. Still, her upbringing in Yu Dao was different from what was expected as a Fire Nation citizen. All this reading and rules made her more confused about her identity than before. She puts down the book and looks out the small circular window in the room. The window is somewhat dirty, this is not a room that people come to often, she assumes.

There is nothing to see except waves and more waves. She could pretend the ship was going somewhere else. Maybe just forever at the ocean, never coming to a shore. Like most Fire Nation Fleets. And she could live here, on the ship. Maybe see the ices in the Northern Water tribes – she had never even seen someone from the tribes. But she'd heard stories and seen some paintings.

'Sun Warrior's tribe' was something she had heard in a vague fairy tale. It was too hard to belive all these things. She felt she needed time to think, time to contemplate, space – But none of these things was possible. There was only her future now, and it felt like the thunderstorms in her dream, that she was riding into the heart of the storm and nothing could stop it. Her fate was locked and sealed and all she could do was follow the stream… She sighs again. No, there had been enough crying already. She wasn't a child anymore, it was time to let go and follow. Instead of avoiding, it was time to live it trough, how hard it would be. Powers beyond her control was in charge, and if weakness would seek it's way in, she would succumb to it.

* * *

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me these things. You must understand that I am the Fire Lord now, and it I can't trust you, I don't know who I can trust."

Zuko sits with a straight posture in his room. He looks composed, but anyone can see that he is upset.

"I had to wait for the right time. I did not know about your relationship. I had to think before I told anyone anything. Discretion is of utmost importance in this case. I had to be certain. Also – I wanted to give you the time now, on board the ship, to think about what to do next."

"What do you mean, 'to do next?'"

"Wei is strong. But she is also young and untrained. She is raised a servant and the world of the court and politics, will confuse her. When the time is right, she will find her fate and her place in the Fire Nation. But for now, there are too many stirred emotions. Let her live with the sages and reunite with her mother in the temple for two weeks. We will present it as an education. As a girl from Yu Dao, she needs to learn about customs in the Capital and with the royal family. In reality, she needs to be in contact with her inner spirits. Only then, will her true potential come forth."

Zuko sighs. "I understand. But still, I don't. From now on, I want you to tell me everything."

"And this I will." Iroh nods.

* * *

Wei-Lin wakes up to a dark room. She is still in the worn down library. Confused, she looks up. She fell asleep in the reading chair. Someone gave her a blanket. A sweet smell of jasmine tea lingers in the room, mixing with the smell of iron and old books.

"You missed dinner." It's Zukos voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I've fallen asleep." She rubs her eyes and sits up. Zuko is sitting by the fire on a mat. In front of him is a small tray with a teapot and two cups. He meets her eyes hastily, but then looks away and into the fire, almost.. awkward?

"Did you… Thank you for the blanket." She wraps the blanket around her shoulders and walks to sit by the fireplace. She blinks and adjusts to the light from the flames. Zuko looks at her. Her eyes are a bright amber. Almost yellow in the light. The flames are reflecting in her face. She looks relaxed. Her thick black hair is in a messy braid. She is wearing a simple long sleeved black dress with embroderies. The same clothes she wore to breakfast. Dressed as a servant. But she is nothing like that. It angers him and confuses him to see her sit, a relaxed but still a bit slumped – the position of a servant. She looks up, suddenly and meets his eyes. A small smile lingers on her warm, full lips. It feels like something burns in his chest. He blushes. But still, it's hard to look away. "I .. I brought you tea" He mumbles hastily, his hand is grabbing the teapot. She leans in and touches his hand, the one over the teapot. He can feel the warmth from it. How it travels from her hand to his, to the tea. "I always warm it up one extra time, before serving it. You should try to do it too. It's about getting the temperature right." He looks up again. Meeting his eyes, her smile fades a bit and her grip on his hand tightens. The air grows warm around them. _He has kind eyes_ She thinks.

He raises his other hand and strokes her left cheek. The hand is warm, almost burning to the touch. When she cover his hand with hers, he flinches, as if he tought she would push him away, but she dosen't. When he moves closer, she doesn't move away.

Inches from her face, he gently removes his hand from the teapot and instead, holds her hand tightly. She gasps, forcefully grabs him close to her – kissing him, almost aggressive. He follows, kissing her back with violent need. They tumble on the hard steel floor – the room is growing warmer. His arms are holding her firmly – grabbing and tugging at her dress. She shifts so he can reach easier. His hands trails under her dress, ower her back and down her backside, he gasps in her mouth. She clenches her fists behind his neck and frusts, smoke comes out her nostrils and mouth. His hands are traveling down all her spots – and she wants him. He finds her undergarment and tugs at it, slips his hand in and drags it down. She holds his neck in a firm grip, She can feel that he is ready. Her hand is burning his neck, but they are too lost in the passion to care about it.

"Wei Lin? Are you in here?" Iroh's voice is echoing in the corridor outside. In chock they let go of eachother and tries desperately to regain their composure. In a instant they jump back to the place by the fire, she pours the tea. Zuko is blushing and heaving.

"Wei! There you are!" Iroh happily enters the room. "It's really warm in here! Ventilation in ships, huh?" He smiles at them. Wei-Lin drinks her tea in one swig. "And Zuko! I found everyone! How nice that someone is using the old library-room."

"So, Wei, I would like to discuss some arrangements with you before we arrive. I am sorry to interrupt your tea time but it is very important that you will hear this information, as we are arriving early tomorrow."

"Of course General. " She stands up. She meets eyes with Zuko, for a brief moment a look of embarrasment shades her features.

Confused, he looks back. "I'll be right with you." He nods.

She follows Iroh out in the hallway, and thats when Zuko sees it, the source of her embarrasment. Her undergarments is still on the floor in the corner. He sprints out and puts them in his pocket, hopefully Iroh didn't notice. Especially after all those hints of 'young love' and 'not misleadning the innkeepers daughter'. He frowns and shifts. Nothing of this was planned. Or maybe it was? A part of him wanted it, and made it happen. It felt like this was his chance, before the temple and the politics of the Capital, would take her away for ever. But she had completely surprised him. She was hungry and bold. Just as the warrior he'd seen some of, she took what she wanted and didn't excuse for it. He had never met anyone that unafraid. And it made him want her more. No matter what the consequenses, he just let himself be dragged in. _She is a servant, because she chooses to be. Not because it was forced on her. If she would choose warrior, she will be a warrior, if she chooses queen, she would be that to._

Something clenches in his chest. He took this too far. He needed to keep his distance.


End file.
